Accidental Kiss
by Sora Zoldyck Fullbuster
Summary: "N-No way ..." Kyouya whispered, a soft crimson red blush coating his cheeks. He continued to look at the maroon haired girl, her face flushed crimson. "I-I-I ... It was an accident!" {One Shot - Kyouya x Madoka}


**Accidental Kiss**

**Summary: **"N-No way ..." Kyouya whispered, a soft crimson red blush coating his cheeks. He continued to look at the maroon haired girl, her face flushed crimson. "I-I-I ... It was an accident!" {One Shot - Kyouya x Madoka}

**Pairing(s): **Kyouya x Madoka {KyouMado}

**Genre: **Friendship and Romance

**Ratings: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Metal Fight Beyblade (メタルファイトベイブレード) is owned by the amazing Takafumi Adachi

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

"What the _heck _happened to it!" Madoka Amano screamed, her ocean blue eyes widening at the shattered Bey in her hands.

"I already told you! I had a battle with Gingka, we both used our special moves, this and that got destroyed blah blah blah! Now fix it already!" Kyouya Tategami ordered, annoyed at the fact that he had explained the situation over 5 times already.

"Wha-! I _told _you not to use your Special Moves when in battle, because your Bey's can get really damaged!" Madoka scolded. "Why don't you guys ever _listen_!"

"We just don't hear you." Mumbled Kyouya crossing his muscular arms and his lion like sapphire blue eyes facing the left.

"1 - You hear me perfectly! And 2 - You're eyes darted to the left, which means you're lying!" Madoka said as she jabbed a finger on his chest, taking him back a bit.

"So are you gonna fix my Bey or not?!" Kyouya yelled, slightly frightening the maroon haired girl.

"No!" Madoka said as she crossed her arms. Kyouya had a surprised look on his face.

"What do you mean _no_?!" He shouted more than asked.

"No means no!" Madoka yelled. "Now go away!"

"I won't take orders from anyone! And definitely not a girl!" Kyouya hissed, they both comically butted heads with a green coloured aura surrounded Madoka and a pink aura surrounding Madoka.

"Then go and find someone _else _to fix your Bey!"

"Who else is there?!"

"Find out for yourself!"

"Not bothered!"

"Stupid!"

"Useless!"

"Idiot!"

"Loser!"

"HEARTLESS!"

"ANNOYING!"

"RUDE!"

"WEAK!"

As their shouting got louder, the two began to push each other roughly. As Madoka pushed Kyouya, the greenette was surprisingly stumbling back a few meters. His eyes widened.

"What, surprised at my strength?" Mocked Madoka, smirking. Kyouya was still surprised, he has never seen this side of Madoka before. Normally, she was the sweet, kind and helpful one of the Gang but now ... she's changed drastically.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Kyouya screeched as the same green aura surrounded him again. Madoka's ocean blue eyes widened as the greenette dashed forward towards her and clashed his forehead with hers, sending her flying back and falling onto the floor.

Unlucky for Kyouya, the force and speed he used to hit her was a little too much - causing him to stumble forwards and fall over as well.

"Wooaahh!" Kyouya said as he stumbled towards Madoka who was on the floor. Madoka saw the falling Kyouya and shut her eyes tight, waiting for the impact.

Everything then seemed to go in slow motion. A pair of soft lips touched Kyouya's, his sapphire blue eyes widened. Madoka mimicked his facial expression.

_'W-What ... ?' _They both thought in unison. The kiss lasted for 10 more seconds until they finally broke apart.

"N-No way ..." Kyouya whispered, a soft crimson blush coating his cheeks. He continued to look at the maroon haired girl, her face flushed crimson. "I-I-I ... It was an accident!"

Madoka was speechless, her face scarlet. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

Right then, Kyouya unconsciously started to kiss her again. This time, he didn't stop. That's when the two both realised something.

They were enjoying it.

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo~~! So, what'cha think? Do you like? Was it cute? Sorry for making Madoka slightly OOC (Out of character) ! Btw, I won't be updating any stories for a while because of school, the 1 week break just finished. -_- Sorry! :D

**.**

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this One Shot! xD**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews, ne? :D**

_**\- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

_\- Please read and support my other stories 'The Love Stories of Madoka Amano', 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!', 'The Long Lost Siblings' and 'A LoveHate Relationship - _


End file.
